1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which controls the behavior of a robot to cause the robot to execute a plurality of subtasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical method in which a state variable defining the behavior of an agent is defined by a continuous random variable in order to secure the continuity of the behavior of the agent and the behavior of the agent is controlled according to the trajectory of the state variable (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-005761 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-148081).
In the case of causing the agent to execute a task composed of a series of different subtasks in a continuous manner, however, it is difficult to generate the trajectory of a state variable while adaptively setting the time point of switch between the subtasks. Therefore, the continuity of the behavior might be impaired such that the operation of the agent temporarily stops at the time of switch between the subtasks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system capable of causing the agent to execute a plurality of different subtasks in a continuous manner while securing the continuity of the behavior of the agent.